1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to anti-lightning and anti-static devices, and a technical field of safety grounding, and more particularly to a shield grounding device.
2. Description of Related Arts
For most of the conventional grounding devices, grounding electrodes are buried in a pre-dug pit on the scene. The grounding electrode is connected to a laminated board which is connected to overground wires, through a flat iron welded with a top portion thereof, or to other grounding electrodes for forming a grounding frame or a grounding group. The disadvantages are as follows. The flat iron on the grounding electrode is vertically welded instantly. The welding pool is easy to be discontinuous because of being vertical during the vertical welding, which will lead to welding fault, missing welding, rosin joint, etc. However, during site operation of grounding grid, the rosin joint can easily lead to disassembly of the grounding wire steel frame, which increases the grounding resistance and lowers the grounding quality. Furthermore, even parameter requirements of the grounding electrode may not be satisfied. Therefore, the grounding resistance cannot be guaranteed, and the grounding effect is poor. Besides, when all the grounding electrodes are welded to each other through the flat irons, especially when the grounding electrodes form a square-mesh grounding grid, the grounding electrodes and the flat irons outside and inside the grounding frame are longitudinally (vertically) and latitudinally (horizontally) welded with more than three surfaces, which is large in workload, difficult in operation, high in labor intensity, and low in labor efficiency. In addition, during site operation of the conventional grounding device, wiring and welding are carried out manually, which is inefficient, difficult and expensive.